Longing So Bittersweet
by The Parody Kids
Summary: Worlds apart, Hiei and Kurama think of one another. Through the dying light and mutual emotions they reach out. With a song XD HA! Hiei x Kurama Song: Bittersweet - Apocalyptica


Theodore – I don't know anymore. I just felt like doing this…and my affinity for Musicals entwined in with it.. Daly though, this isn't really a parody so much as a shameless one shot for my favorite Yu Yu pairing.

Guess what – Hiei x Kurama again! That's right, I don't care what you people think I personally adore Hirama both the friendship and the pairing. Go chemistry XD

And before anyone says a word…I don't care if its out of character for either character to sing – they're doing it anyway . I love fandom muwah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hiei or Kurama nor do I own Yu yu hakusho or any characters within it. Secondly, I do not own 'Bittersweet' By Apocalyptica

---

**Longing – So Bittersweet.**

**--- **

Kurama sighed slightly as he switch a sopping wet load of laundry from the washer to the dryer. The monotony of the task was not only obvious but a tribute to the course of his day. In fact, it could have been a wonderful example of his entire week thus far as it seemed nothing exciting ever happened. From university to chores to study to bed – that was all, rarely more and occasionally less.

He hated it. The long drawl of such days was nearly maddening as he found them so hard to tolerate. They made his mind wander to days gone past; to a time when life held an excitement and adventure to it. But perhaps worst of all were that these days full of mindlessness and squalor reminded him of the one thing he missed more than anything. The person to whom he'd give the world…

The feeling was all but consuming and it left the fox demon with a distracted mind, a dry mouth and a distance look on his face. He felt possessed by his memories and thoughts of what he wished could be. The image of that stoic face staring up at him with eyes as crimson as the pedals of a rose constantly fluttered before his minds eye served to make him sigh. The thought of the dry lips so un fond of words breaking from there normal line to smirk ever so slightly coming closer…and closer to touch his own simply made his heart skip a beat.

Longing…The almost sickly strong feeling of the emotion weighed heavy upon both his mind and heart. So many images consumed him, dragging his even state of mind from reality to a place of imagination where they both could be together…alone. He could feel his eyes closing, slipping him away from the basement of his small house dwelling him further to that home he wished was his…

BAM!

The fox demon felt his slipping lids flash open as he looked over at the source of the sound. To his surprise he saw the bottle of laundry soap had it the floor thus the cause of the startling noise. The pull back into reality had made him sigh rather loudly as it made him realize what he had been doing just moments before. He found it frustrated him, not having that control over himself yet he wasn't entirely sure he didn't want to drift away.

There was nothing Kurama hated more than this. Being away from him – knowing that seeing him was nearly impossible yet still thirsting for even just his presence. He felt like he would burn from the inside just thinking about the matter as the wish if only once more to see the face of his little fire…

Oh how bitter sweet…

---

Different worlds. Gazing out at the darkening sky of the demon realm always seemed to remind Hiei of the difference and the distance. The demon world always had a dark feel about it – the smell of death and brimstone emanating from what seemed like everywhere where the human world looked much brighter though wreaked of smog and humans. He couldn't stand that place, just the smell alone made him feel hatred let alone the pathetic nature of the weak race that dwelt there.

There was no place he could think of that he would rather not be than the grounds on which the humans dwelt. Even after all the endeavors suffered for the sake of humanity he felt he was if only a slight bit more partial to the race. As he recalled half of the problems the Reikai suffered through where man made – caused by the greed and stupidity of humans. He'd gained no more affection for them as a whole, even is a few individuals among them did spike a bit of his interest. Though truthfully only one ever constantly held his thoughts.

That stupid fox…

They had been comrades for years, sometimes working together for months at a time, sometimes being apart for just as long. Never did the bond wane – only seemed to strengthen as time moved along. Through battles and blood, insult and injury they persevered. Together … they were always together in mind and soul even if physical presence was impossible. They were bonded by time, so much closer then brothers. So much thicker than blood was there connection that thinking about the other was near impossible when left without task.

Such is why, while sitting upon a high branch within a demon tree watching the supple pink of the sunset Hiei let his mind drift. His thoughts dwelt upon past encounters with the fox, the memories slowly twisting into things he wished he had done. A touch here, a kiss there perhaps an abrupt and rough show of dominating affection… Yes, most specifically the latter should have been done.

A bit of a sneer crossed the fire demons lips as he pondered the matter. He found himself missing the taste of the red-head mingling with is senses. He reheard the shudders, the whimpers the cries that he had forced from the other briefly before settling his minds eye upon the endeared visage of how innocently he slept. There was no detail he didn't recall from the gentle and content smile upon the fox's face to how subtly the red locks of hair framed his pale face. For an instant he felt the urge to see him once again.

Longing…It was the only thing that Hiei felt could sting him. So far away from the only thing that could hold any ounce of his affection was a feeling that the fire demon had become used too but never learned to tolerate. There meetings were now few and far between and though they were always grand they were short.

Annoyed would not be sufficient to describe Hiei's dislike for the situation, but it was as it had to be. He couldn't argue fate…

Releasing a grunt of displeasure, his eyes remained focused upon the horizon. As the image of the sun slowly became smaller and smaller, he felt himself slipping into a dulled state. Depression wasn't his style but he couldn't help but feel distance. He felt cursed; haunted by his thoughts and longing. Again a snort. He would remain silent a bit longer before his lips would part. Remaining his position in the tree his throat gave deep voice to words followed by a dull melody.

He was singing…

"_I'm giving up the ghost of love  
In the shadows cast on devotion…"_

_--- _

Clothes long forgotten, Kurama had found himself leaning forward with his elbows propped on the top of the washer. Green eyes had strayed out to the fading light flickering between the buildings. He felt it…somewhere Hiei was looking at as well feeling the same pang in his chest.

_"He is the one that I adore…"_ He called out softly, the tenor of his voice vibrating gently with the accent of song.  
_"King of my silent suffocation…"_

_--- _

-

Though so far apart, in worlds so different their voices rose to the same level, one on low chord, one higher entwining in spirit alone.

_"Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny."_

_--- _

Hiei shook his head slightly as he found his eyes closing if only for a brief time as the single word rolled off his tongue to decimate in a husky whisper._"Bittersweet…"_

_--- _

Kurama found himself stand up once again – an uncontrollable urge over taking him. With calm and posed steps he left the confines of his basement. A weave up a flight of stares took him to his kitchen in which a sliding door waited patiently for his hand. Without pause he pulled to door open with a single silent movement before settling himself out on the cramped deck.

His head lifted and turned to stare once more out at the distance. A small smile forced across his lips as a feeling of comfort began to over take him. Even if destiny decided that he could not stay with Hiei there was no reason to drawl to depression. Time and distance had never swayed emotions before – it was encouraging to the fox demon.

_"I won't give up,"_ He began to sing again, nearly chuckling as the warm night breeze pulled lightly at his hair. _"I'm possessed by him…"_

_--- _

"_I'm wearing the cross,"_ Hiei drawled in deep voice – as he slowly sat up a bit more. Finding he didn't at all feel ridicules for what he was doing.

"_He's turning to my good…"_

_- _

_"Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny"_

_--- _

"_Bittersweet…"_

A pause in Kurama's song would let his gaze fill with the curse of longing that hung in his chest. The words – the ones he wished to utter to the fire demon of his eye sat upon his lips, threatening to fall away or spill outwards with every small breath he took. A sudden urge over came him as slowly narrowed eyes looked out to the remnants of the light before he would project the melody of his voice rather abruptly.

"_I want you! "_

_--- _

As though he could hear the plea Hiei leaned forward a bit further, his dark voice only barely echoing what he thought he had heard. _"I want you…"_

_--- _

_"And I need you !"_

_--- _

"_and I need you…"_

_- _

Both staring intensely out at the sunset found themselves entranced in the silent world that had been created; neither daring to look away from the filtered beams of light. The distance seemed irrelevant as even now the two souls had entwined. No longer were they staring out at the burning horizon but rather at one another with a heavy intensity.

_"Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny  
Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny…"_

Yet as the last of the sun disappeared beneath the horizon they could feel one another slipping away. Once more they could feel the onset of loneliness, now even stronger after the touch of one another they had just dared share. The pang of longing was severe, biting and cruel though even as they could feel the cold set in once more, a smile would taint each of their expressions. For no matter how frigid the time apart, there would be the warmth of meeting again later. Much the same as the brief time they had just shared across both time and space.

It certainly was

_"Bittersweet..."_

_--- _

**End**

Theodore – well that is by far one of the corniest things I've ever written and yet I find myself an extremely giddy FF author…

DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!

…clears throat. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it! R & R if possible! Danke!


End file.
